Assassin's Creed Blessed Fountain
by Drzumatella
Summary: Meet Victoria and her falco Elis. In this girl's hands is the world's future. She need to find Blessed Fountain in memories of her ancestor Elisabeth d'Arc - sister of Jeanne d'Arc - and bring Desmond back to life so they can stand against Juno that is gathering her strengt to strike. More about projects and characters on blog:


**Chapter 1 ~ The Beginning**

***2 years ago***

It all happened there. In the abandoned building Vicky with her friends wanted to check out. Climbing the wall wasn't hard for teenagers used to such things. The building looked like some kind of "ruin out of horror". Wind was blowing threw the broken windows making creepy noises.  
- **Don't you guys think it's kind of creepy?** - Mike, a black haired boy, the youngest in this group, finnaly broke the silence.  
Everyone looked back at him with sighs full of disappointmen.  
- **Mikey don' be afraid, I'll save you if any bad ghosts decide to attack you** - Bruno, the macho of the streets with short, brown hair laughed at the younger one.  
- **Yea sure.. and who will save you?** - very thin, blonde guy named Andy, who was this group's "brain" started to laugh as he continued on walking through the corridor.  
Only Vicky stayed silent as boys kept on arguing. It was always like that. Bruno was all about strengt, Andy all about brains, and Mike was very agile... they all were needed for them to survive. But as for her.. she kept them together.  
- **Ok guys! Concentrate! And stop this nonsense... Nothing will attack us coz ghosts DO NOT exist..** - she said with irritated voice.  
When she ended they were already silent. But not couse of her this time... It was coz they found a room. Room with many computers and one strange looking table.  
- **What the... **- Andy couldn't say a word mesmerised by all the technology that was in here, untoched and still working if he'd help it a bit.  
- **Do you guys know what it can be?** - Mike touched the table with his hand but took it away right after he saw lights on table to turn on.  
- **It looks like you're supposed to lay here** - Vicky said after standing right next to him.  
- **Let's try it out! Andy make this baby moving!** - Bruno clapped his hands with vicious smile.  
Without any delay, the group started to work on making the strange thing work again. After that all that was left was to decide who will be the guinea pig. Of course the only brave one here was Vicky. Without any hesitation she decided to lay down first.  
When she did, Andy started to work on computer completly in his own world. Bruno was standing next to the table in case anything bad happened so he could help Vicky. And Mikey was standing as far as possible too afraid to come closer as he saw the table glow.  
- **Ok. Everythin ready... I just need to make few more adjustments... aaaand.. OK!** - Andy turned back to see if anything started.  
There was only silence. And when they just started to think that it wont work anymore, Vicky  
squealed as she felt a needle bite her nape. Then a strange panel moved from the table around her eyes keeping her head in. Bruno wanted to get her out at first but she said she's alraight. And that was all she was able to say coz she felt strangely sleepy. Her eyes closed and... darkness.  
- **Ooook... it is supposed to be like that, right genius?** - Bruno looked at their friend.  
- **Don't ask me! I don't know what this thing i... wait... I have something on the screen.. What? Reading the DNA? Finding genetic memory? Selecting the timeline by the saved preferences? What is going on here? Oh! Wait...** - Andy moved closed to the screen.  
- **I have something written here again.. Found an ancestor.. Jeanne d'Arc? What.. Loading genetec memory? Memory clasiffied under the file Swords of Eden.. **- he kept on reading until they heard a scream that froze them.  
They looked around suprised and only at the second scream they realised that it was Vicky who screamed. They never heard her make such a voice... like she was in horrible pain...

* * *

At first she felt warm. Then she heard screams. After a while she realised it was her screaming. And then everyting came to her. She wasn't sure but just before it there was a computer voice saying "Synchronization completed".  
She opened her eyes. There was flames everywhere. She started to scream with fear as she felt the orange licking her skin. Everywhere around her there were people starring. She realised she was on balefire. She didn't knew what was going on, where were her friends but the pain started to be unbeliveable. She was burning alive. It took a long time and a lot of pain before she finally lost her concious.

* * *

- **What's going on?! Andy stop this thing! **- Bruno was trying to break the ring around Vicky's head.  
- **I'm trying! I don't know what's going on!**  
- **Mike come help me!** - Bruno yelled at the younger one who stood scared in the corner.  
Finally they were able to switch off the machine and take her out. Her body was very fragile and limp in Bruno's arms.  
- **Is she dead?** - Mike asked.  
- **What?! No! Stop saying such absurds!** - Andy punched the boy in the arm, but he even didn't felt it.. well.. the 'brain guy' never had too much strengt...  
- **Maybe we need a doctor? She's not waking up!** - Bruno was still panicking holding her tight in his arms.  
- **Lie her down** - Andy took off his blouse and placed on the florr. He didn't want to put her on that table again.  
Bruno did as he was told to and they tried to wake her up..

* * *

Dark. Cold. Pain. Vicky did knew those feelings. But never on such a big scale. She didn't knew what was going on and where she was. It was a cold place. She hugged her legs close to her and closed her eyes hoping that soon she'll wake up and forget all of this. Tears couldn't stop flowing.  
- _You need to find the fountain._  
She raised her head as she heard someone's voice.  
- **Hello? Is there anyone here?**  
Then she saw light. And in this light, there was a women. Very refined, and unspoable beauty.  
- **Wh..who are you?** - Vicky tried to wiper tears out of her face.  
- _My name is Minerva. But we do not have much time so listen closely. Juno is free but she still needs to gather strenght what gaves us some time. If we want to have a chance against her, first of, you need to find the Blessed Fountain as fast as possible. Your ancestor knew it. After livind Jeanne's death you'll be able to move on to her sister. Find the fountain. And bring Desmond Miles back to life. Find the Assassins. They will aid you. But do not speak about this plan. No one must know until Desmond breaths again. They hold him in their base in Abstergo Industries in Los Angeles. Be preapared. Human's futue is in your hands._  
After Minerva stopped talking she vanished in a second.  
- **Wh..what? What are you talking about.. wait! Wait!**  
- _**Vicky! **_

* * *

- **Wait!** - she sat so suddenly that her head bumped with Bruno's head.  
- _**Ouch!**_ - they both hissed.  
- **You're altight?** - Andy hold her hand with a worried look, and Mike was trying to hold back tears.  
- **Y..yea.. I think I am.. **- she was slowly gettin back to herself. But still remembered.. pain.. fire.. and.. this strange person.  
- **Are you sure? You're kind of pale..** - Bruno said with a worried look.  
- **Yea... but... you won't belive in what just happened** - she said slowly while looking up at them.

* * *

***After 2 years - Present Time***

**- Ok guys.. I'll be missing you..** - Vicky had put on her bag and smiled as she looked at her friends.

She was about to get in the plane and go to Los Angeles. After that accident two years ago, they had a lot of work and preparations to make sure she'll get into the Abstergo, and also helped her find assassin's etc. They ever earned money for her so she could fly there. It was hard time but now they had to say goodbye. They couldn't go with her. But Andy promised that they'll try to stay in touch if she'll ever needs their help.

- **Thanks for everything guys. I'll miss you like hell** - she hugged each one of them.

- **Yea.. be carefull.. **- Bruno's hug hurted like hell.. he really should stop with all the muscular training.

- **Right.. save the world!** - Andy laughed as he put his hands in the pockets when she had let go of him.

- **And come back to us one day.. Don't forget us **- Mikey was the most emotional one of them so they had to unglue him from Vicky with force.

- **Thank guys..**

- **Remember to search for Shaun Hastings when you get there. He works at the coffe station inside the building** - Andy couldn't stop with his advices and worrying.

- **Yea. I'll be alright. No worries... **- she said as she waved her hand and went for her plane.

She didn't say everything to them... Never mentiont how scared she was, and that every night she felt this pain of being burned alive. But now she had to concentrate... coz she was about to start working in Abstergo Industries... and she will have a lot of work pretending that she is someone she isn't to be able to stay there, find assassins, get Desmond's body, and by using their Animus, find the Blessed Fountain.

- **You ready Elis?** - she sighed when a strong hiss came from the cage she was keeping.

- **Oh come on.. I can't let you get inside the plane without cage.. they wouldn't allow it **- she said smiling kindly to her falco. They all found her about 1,5 year ago and since then the falco and Vicky were great friends.. well it wasn't an eagle but close anyway right?

**To be continued...**

P.S. Sorry guys it's such a mess but I was really in hurry coz I wanted to make ya all know what's going on etc. I know many of you may have questions. Some of them will get their anwsers as the story will go on... but if you're impatient.. Write in a comment. And yea.. sorry that it's such a low level but I'm not so good in english to write a great story with advanced language. So it's a bit poor ... If I wrote in polish it would look better but.. yeaa.. maybe then I would write too much and many of you would be able to read it. So.. anyway.. hope ya liked it at least a bit and can't wait for more :) See ya! :D


End file.
